ocfandomcom-20200213-history
The Cold Turkey
Summary Volchok turns to Sandy for advice, without Ryan's knowledge. Summer prepares to face life in Newport as she returns from Brown. Meanwhile, Julie finds herself alone on Thanksgiving when she is not welcome in the Cohen's house. Pilot Thanksgiving at the Cohen house! Tensions are still running high among the family because of what happened in Mexico. Summer balks at coming home but after a conversation with her needy father she agrees to join her dad in "crazy town". Julie is a family remasterminding the plan to go after Volchok and involved Ryan in it. Sandy found out about the plan and decides not to include Julie in the Thanksgiving dinner. Taylor pops up, married and hiding from her mom. Now she is forced to live under Seth's bed.Kaitlin decides to join the Cohens, frustrated with her mom's disrespect toward her new dog. Ryan is still mad at Seth and is determined to get revenge on Volchok. Kirsten forced Seth and Ryan off to the grocery store in an attempt to mend fences between them. They run into Julie, who corners Ryan to update him on her PI's search for Volchok. Sandy secretly takes Volchok on as his client, making arrangements to turn himself in. Sandy believes this is the best way to let Ryan move on with his life. Ryan sees Sandy with Volchok, outraged by the situation, he is determined to get some answers. Not happy with Sandy's perceived interference, Ryan's quest for Volchok continues. and now that he knows Volchok is in Newport, Ryan's sure he'll get him. Summer avoids an intimate moment with Seth by rambling about poverty in America. (Of course it's not Seth that she is avoiding... it's the image of Marissa in the comic book art lining Seth's bedroom wall.) She drags Seth off to a homeless shelter and they end up bringing home a handful of smelly and disheveled "guests" to the Cohens for Thanksgiving dinner. Seth attempts to force Summer to face what is really bothering her but she ends up leaving instead to her father's house. Meanwhile Dr. Roberts attempts a similar conversation with Julie to the same end, with the addition of Julie confronting him about his affair. She indicates that their relationship is over and demands that Dr. Roberts move out. Finally, Sandy takes Ryan to the hotel where Volchok is. Ryan punches Volchok twice, but passes up the chance to kill him, so that Volchok will "have to live with what he did". They end up discussing their feelings about Marissa's death and emerge together, at which point Volchok is taken into custody. Summer goes to see her dad and finds Julie sitting sadly at the elegant Thanksgiving dining room table alone. Julie told Summer that they eventually have to get over Marissa. From the airport, Summer leaves Seth a phone message saying that she has decided to go back to Providence early because she's not ready to face the past. Back at the Cohen's house, the odd dinner party continues. The doorbell rings and Sandy opens the door to a teary Julie who apologizes. She is invited to join the meal, but instead she and Ryan head out to the poolhouse to talk alone. Julie asks Ryan to "tell me about her". He begins by sharing his memory of the first time he ever saw Marissa. Talking about her smile, they share memories of Marissa. Cast *Peter Gallagher Sandy Cohen *Kelly Rowan Kirsten Cohen *Ben Mckenzie Ryan Atwood *Adam Brody Seth Cohen *Melinda Clarke Julie Cooper *Rachel Bilson Summer Roberts *Willa Holland Kaitlin Cooper *Autumn Resser Taylor Townsend Guest Starring *Paula Trickey as Veronica Townsend *Michael Nouri as Neil Roberts *Cam Gigandet as Kevin Volchok *Lamont Thompson as Greg Hodes *Erin Foster as Heather Music *"Once More With Feeling" by Get Cape. Wear Cape. Fly *"Black Swan" by Thom Yorke *"All My Days" by Alexi Murdoch Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Season 4 Episodes